


2v

by thief_chan



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thief_chan/pseuds/thief_chan
Summary: Это было странное утро: Ваймс редко когда ел что-то кислое, а язык Витинари был именно кислым на вкус, Витинари редко ел сладкое, а язык Ваймса был именно что сладким на вкус. Ваймс редко общался с людьми, которые приятно пахли имбирём, а Витинари редко общался с людьми, которые кусали его губы. Как, впрочем, и шею.





	2v

**Author's Note:**

> я никогда не писала примечания к фичкам (это первый, который я публикую), и мне немного страшно, потому что это просто кусочек про патриция и его стражника, но этот кусочек мне нравится, и будет очень чудесно, если вы его прочтёте, прокомментите или даже зашерите!

Когда Ваймс появился из соседней комнаты, с мокрыми волосами и в свежей тунике, Витинари отложил очередной документ и наконец-то откусил яблоко, которое взял в руку ещё минут десять назад. Яблоко было кислым, а утро – ранним. Сквозь настежь открытые окна в комнату уже давно прокрался холодный, пока ещё ночной воздух и первые лучи солнца, если быть честной, слишком низкие для этой башни. Им так и не удалось ослепить опиравшегося на письменный стол патриция, когда тот, разминая полусонные мышцы, потянулся вверх, довольно сщурившись. След от укуса – вернее, сок и слюна – коротко блеснули на высоко поднятом яблоке. А Ваймс уже добрался до кровати и уселся в ногах, всё больше глядя на патриция, чем на свой завтрак, стоявший тут же на подносе.  
– Доброе утро, Ваймс, – Витинари почти улыбнулся.  
– Доброе утро, твоя светлость.  
Обычно патриция раздражало такое плосковатое обращение, но сегодя Ваймсу было позволено.  
– Ты всегда такой молчаливый спросонья? – патриций укусил яблоко ещё раз и забрался с ногами на стол. Ваймс огромным усилием воли удержал свою челюсть на месте.  
– Зачем ты спрашиваешь то, что знаешь сам? Как обычно, Хэвлок, – один из них определённо поджал губы.  
– Чтобы услышать твой ответ, разумеется. Что мне факты?  
Ваймс провёл рукой по подбородку и бросил в рот ещё одну клубнику в сливках.  
– Что он Гекубе, что ему Гекуба, нет, патриций? – он усмехнулся.  
Витинари только отвернулся к окну.  
Ваймс вроде как любил неспешное время по утрам, когда можно понежиться в постели, спокойно позавтракать... украдкой полюбоваться на Хэвлока, по плечи освещённого солнцем, а потом вскочить и побежать на работу. Командор городской стражи сэр Сэмюэль Ваймс. Хорошо бы и правда побегать сегодня, а то его светлость, чего доброго, начнёт снова требовать отчёты. Но Ваймс чувствовал, что удача сегодня на его стороне (хотя порой и этого было недостаточно, если речь шла о патриции Анк-Морпорка).  
Ваймс посмотрел на бекон. Витинари посмотрел на его бекон, потом на него самого. В это утро Ваймс больше не смотрел на бекон.  
– Что будете делать сегодня, сэр? – неловко спросил он.  
– Ты уверен, что хочешь знать, а, Ваймс?  
Ваймс поднял глаза на патриция. Витинари глядел на него довольно и лукаво. Ваймсу это не понравилось.  
– Понимаете, сэр, я ещё никогда не просыпался вместе с вами, никогда не проводил с вами утро. Я, вроде как, вообще сомневался, что вы умеете спать, пока сержант Колон не рассказал, как видел это своими глазами. Мне не то чтобы было... Нет, конечно, мне хорошо. Мне очень хорошо с тобой. Но я не вполне понимаю, как именно мне нужно себя вести...  
– Сэм, пожалуйста, всё хорошо. Просто будь собой.  
– Правда? – и когда патриций кивнул, Сэм усмехнулся и резко подошёл к нему.  
Это было странное утро: Ваймс редко когда ел что-то кислое, а язык Витинари был именно кислым на вкус, Витинари редко ел сладкое, а язык Ваймса был именно что сладким на вкус. Ваймс редко общался с людьми, которые приятно пахли имбирём, а Витинари редко общался с людьми, которые кусали его губы. Как, впрочем, и шею.  
– Сэ-эм, – коротко.  
– М-м? – глядя в синие глаза, и не глядя развязывая первый узел на поясе шёлкового халата. Второй развяжется сам.  
– Работа.  
– Ты мне это говоришь?  
Хэвлок наклонился за поцелуем.  
Голова Ваймса была пуста, зато кожа его как будто воспалилась: так ясно ощущались прикосновения. Он чувствовал мягкие волосы на загривке и колючие на подбородке, чувствовал, как крепко смыкались икры на его пояснице, и чувствовал мышцы бедра под своей рукой, и как удобно скользить пальцем по тазовой кости, только...  
Он опустил взгляд и поднял взгляд.  
– Откуда у тебя этот шрам? – спросил.  
Витинари слегка отстранился.  
– Это тебе точно не хочется знать, Сэм.  
Ваймс тоже отстранился:  
– Быть может, ты наконец перестаешь решать за меня, чего мне хочется? Твоё желание всё контроли...  
– Сэм, – Ваймс замолчал. – Этот шрам оставил мне мой любовник, когда-то очень давно. Настолько давно, что это было возможно.  
Ваймс кивнул. Голова больше не была пуста.  
Он вроде как продолжал целовать и гладить, но в голове возникали вопросы, которые... С Сибиллой было просто. Проще. С нею таких вопросов не было, а Витинари... Под ваймсовы губы попало запястье патриция, предплечье, а у локтя они натолкнулись было на синяк, но прошептали: «А это у тебя откуда?»  
Витинари открыл глаза.  
– Ударился о стол, помнится.  
– Неужели? С тобой и такое случается до сих пор?  
Витинари потащил свою из руки Ваймса.  
– К чему эти вопросы, ваша светлость?  
Ваймс только сомкнул пальцы сильнее, а не разжал. Взгляд Витинари стал таким холодным, что попади под него Детрит, он смог бы помочь Незримому университету решить пару-другую неразрешимых задач. Ваймсу было плевать. У собаки только один хозяин, но хозяин может позволить себе нескольких псов, ведь так?  
Ваймс разжал пальцы.  
– Сэм?  
– Расскажи мне про этого мужчину. Который оставил тебе этот шрам.  
– Я не хочу вспоминать о нём, – Витинари отвернулся.  
– Хорошо, расскажи мне про других своих любовников или любовниц.  
Витинари молчал. Сэм взял его за подбородок и развернул к себе.  
– Почему ты молчишь?  
– Потому что это личное, – отрезал Витинари.  
– Ох, ну конечно. Мы же ни о чём с этим Ваймсом не договаривались, разве что...  
– Не тебе, сэр Сэмюэль, обращаться ко мне с такими вопросами. Ты женат, если ты забыл. Но я терплю. И Сибилла терпит, так что лучше бы тебе закрыть рот и подумать хоть немного головой.  
Сэм смутно понимал, откуда в нём возникла эта вспышка собственничества, но стыд не перебил её. Витинари читал в его взгляде агрессию, и, пожалуй, что раздражался сам.  
– Что тебе непонятно, Ваймс?  
Ваймс вскинулся.  
– Прежде чем ты сделаешь очередную глупость и заговоришь, я советую тебе подождать. Может быть, за дверями. Во дворец. Несколько часов.  
Ваймс молчал.  
– Ваймс?  
Ваймс развернулся и вышел вон. Послышался глухой удар кулака о стену стену – патриций улыбнулся.

  
***

Он долго думал, как звучит тишина.

Патриций вошёл в свою ванную комнату, залитую тусклым светом свечей – месяц был совсем новым, рассеяно проскользил взглядом по телу в собственной ванне и остановился. Очень медленно он потянулся к левому запястью и вытащил запонку из манжеты парадного сюртука, повторил левой рукой. Его пальцы коснулись подоконника, смягчив звук металла и камня. Под тканью сюртука оказалась белая сорочка, слишком светлая для этой ночи. Витинари опустил руку, и чёрная ткань выскользнула на пол. Вдохнул запах травяного отвара. Прибавил света.  
Наконец он так же медленно закатал рукава и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Ваймса в щёку, но тот перехватил его губы своими, открывая глаза.  
– Хороший стражник легко различает шаги, а ты ходишь слишком бесшумно, – ответил он на ничем не выказанное удивление Витинари, осмысляя и смакуя вкус Древнего отборного виски Джимкина Пивомеса впервые за сколько уже месяцев? Неужели его светлость пил эту дрянь?  
– Добрый вечер, Сэм, – мягко сказал Витинари и опустился на колени где-то за ваймсовой головой.  
Ваймс бессмысленно посмотрел на воду. Она остывала.  
– Сэмюэль? – Витинари уткнулся носом в его мокрый затылок, едва слышно вдохнул запах крови и пота. Запах, которого избегала Сибилла – Ваймс едва удержался от того, чтобы отстраниться. – Сэмюэль?  
Ваймс попытался было обернуться, но руки патриция обняли его, очень нежно и безопасно, несмотря на близость к шее.  
– А?  
Ваймс чувствовал сожаление – раскаяние? – исходившее от Витинари. Он чувствовал, что сейчас тот податлив и открыт, как только может.  
– Ты знаешь, что я хочу тебе сказать?  
Руки Витинари отпустили его, а потом прикоснулись к шее, крепко сжимая мышцы, разминая. Ваймс почти сдержал стон.  
Но эта манипуляция была слишком очевидна?  
– Хэвлок, тебе не стоит делать так, когда ты пьёшь, на трезвую голову получается лучше.  
Витинари выдохнул и перешёл на плечи. Ваймс не понимал, а чувствовал руки человека, не по наслышке знающего, что такое боль в мышцах после утомительной тренировки или, напротив, многочасового бездействия. Сибилле этого не хватало.  
– Но ты же не будешь вынуждать меня озвучивать всё это? – и немного другим тоном, – ты ещё не замёрз?  
Озвучивать что? Что Витинари-то очевидно знал на что шёл, и согласился вполне осознанно. Что Сибилла – это Сибилла, и ревновать Сэма к ней, ну это... как пытаться плавать, а не бегать по Анку. Что ревнует-то скорее он, Витинари, и бесится из-за этого сам же. Ваймс просто покачал головой.  
Витинари вернул пальцы к основанию черепа.  
Так же спокойно и медленно Витинари помог Ваймсу вымыть голову и тело, надолго задержавшись на разбитых в кровь костяшках, вытер его мягким чёрным полотенцем и подал свой халат. Когда Ваймс оказался на полу, он попытался притянуть к себе патриция, но тот, делая шаг, оскользнулся, и Ваймс едва успел его подхватить, тут же целуя, пусть и сквозь улыбку. Неожиданно сверху вниз. Это был странный вечер.  
– Сэм, погоди, мне нужно закончить с документами.  
– Что, сейчас?!  
– Да, прости.  
Ваймс выпустил его:  
– Я устал.  
Не «ты мне это говоришь?», не «обычно это используют как отмазку», а всего лишь:  
– Мне жаль, но тебе придётся немного подождать.

Их утренняя сцена повторилась почти буквально: Витинари сидел за столом, быстро просматривая и подписывая бумаги, Ваймс, уже одетый в свою забрызганную кровью одежду, сидел на кровати с ногами. Время от времени они обменивались фразами вроде «ты и правда считаешь, что прошлое нового казначея Гильдии Портных шито белыми нитками?», «зато закуски были неплохими», «всего лишь попытка ограбления, но он порывался сбежать», «так ты за этим ударил стену?», пока ответы Ваймса не стали неохотными, вынужденными; наконец, он уснул.  
Тогда патриций, приглушив свет в комнате ровно на две трети, забрался на кровать и уселся на ваймсовы бёдра. Тот ответил на это непонятным «ммхм».  
– А я думал, сегодня очередь леди Сибиллы?..  
Ваймс приоткрыл глаза и сел, помогая и Витинари усесться удобнее.  
– Не думал, что ты будешь возражать.  
Витинари наклонился и коротко поцеловал его в губы.  
– Мы говорили с ней сегодня о том, как мало времени ты проводишь дома, Сэм.  
Он поцеловал его ещё раз.  
Из-за разницы в росте и положения Ваймсу приходилось каждый раз тянуться вверх, к мимолётно целующим губам, явно потакавшим своим собственным желаниям. Он тянулся за поцелуями и вкусом старого доброго виски, всё ещё отпечатанном на губах. Никто не сможет его упрекнуть, только не за это.  
Когда он выпростал сорочку Витинари и запустил под неё свои руки, патриций тихонько зашипел и попытался уклониться, подавшись вперёд, и Ваймс удержал его, согревая ладони о чужие лопатки. Ваймс чувствовал нежность. К такому хорошему эгоистичному Витинари, обычно равнодушному к своим желаниям. Он чувствовал в этом человечность. Ваймс чувствовал вину. Обычно ему было сложно сопереживать Витинари, и он отказывал тому в слабостях и склонностях, а они были и были всегда. Тщательно скрываемые от всех – следы страдания, следы страха и боли. А он не знал, не пытался узнать, не пытался помочь. Просто наслаждался совершенной оболочкой – похоже на типичную ошибку мёртвого стражника.  
Одним движением Ваймс перевернул Витинари и навис сверху, разглядывая такое привычное лицо. В нём не было ничего необычного, ничего нового, что ещё раз подтверждало глупость Ваймса. Витинари обхватил его шею, а сам Ваймс принялся за пуговицы.  
– Сэм? – позвал Витинари совсем тихо, когда тот закончил.  
– Что?  
– Ты всё ещё хочешь узнать про людей, которых я любил?  
Сэм резко сел, но Витинари поднялся вслед за ним как привязанный.  
– О боги, что? Это что, у тебя фетиш такой что ли?  
Витинари опустил глаза:  
– Нет, просто вспомнилось. Так как?  
– Ну, мне интересно, да...  
– Ладно.  
Витинари снова потянулся к нему, но Сэм отклонился.  
– Нет, погоди, давай теперь рассказывай.  
– Хорошо, как скажешь. Я думаю, у тебя скоро будет возможность лично познакомиться с одной такой женщиной. Не уверен, что вы поладите, но...  
– Лично? Она приезжает в Анк-Морпорк?  
– О нет, Сэм. Ты поедешь в Убервальд.  
– В Убервальд?..  
– К тому же леди Сибилла настаивает, говорит, что вы ничтожно мало времени проводите вместе.  
– Ты сказал, Убервальд?!.  
– Я думал, мы это уже выяснили. Сэм, послушай, ты же сам просил, и я решил, что...  
Ваймс смотрел на Витинари и не знал чему верить: это было так похоже на обычного, дневного Хэвлока, и так не похоже на нынешнего, глядящего на него невинной овечкой.  
– Сэмюэль?  
Ваймс вскочил с кровати:  
– Я говорил тебе, у тебя не выйдет...  
– Я не понимаю, что не так.  
О да, у Сэма и в мыслях не было бы этому верить, если бы не широко раскрытые синие глаза. И всё же он почти впрыгнул в свои ботинки и почти бросился к двери:  
– Мне нужно срочно переговорить с Сибиллой.  
– Конечно, Сэмюэль, если так надо, просто мы были несколько заняты, и теперь...  
Ваймс бросил последний взгляд на расслабленное открытое тело Витинари и вышел вон. Удар был несколько глуше утреннего.  
Патриций тут же подобрался, встал с кровати и отправился чистить зубы. И только его улыбающиеся губы прошептали:  
–Твоё желание, а моё умение всё контролировать, Сэм Ваймс.


End file.
